1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic snap lock which utilizes a permanent magnet. The magnetic snap lock can be used on handbags, pocketbooks, etc. and comprises a female part having a permanent magnet and a male part which is attracted to the female part for magnetically attracting and locking the two parts together.
2. Discussion of the Background
Magnetic locks having male and female members and using the attraction of a permanent magnet are known. Conventional devices rely upon the strength of the magnetic attraction for achieving the locking of the male and female parts together. However, some of the conventional magnetic locking devices have drawbacks in that they are complicated in structure and in some cases do not provide for a sufficient magnetic attraction and strength to assure an effective locking of the parts to be locked. Additionally, the structure of some conventional magnetic locks makes it difficult to properly align male and female members together, and makes it difficult to assemble the lock.